Such methods are generally familiar. For example, German patent document DE 102 34 094 A1 discusses a method for detecting a sensor signal, an analog signal output by a sensor being converted to a digital signal by an analog-to-digital converter in order subsequently to be processed in a digital signal-processing device. To adapt the dynamic range of the amplitude of the sensor signal to the requirements of the analog-to-digital converter, the analog signal is conducted through a low-pass filter upstream of the analog-to-digital converter, the transfer function of the low-pass filter being dependent on the analog signal itself. Adaptation of a sampling frequency of the analog-to-digital converter as a function of the analog signal is not provided.